Screencold and Line
Screencold and Line '''or '''The Commonwealth Republic of Screecold and Line is an island country north of Vicnora with a population of 9 million. In the El Kadsreian Islands. It's an observer of the United El Kadsreian Nations. It’s neighboring countries are Vicnora, North El Kadsre, Sentan, Mahri, and El Kadsre. Even though it only has maritime borders with Vicnora and El Kadsre. It’s a part of NATO, INTERPOL, the United Nations, the International Monetary Fund, the World Bank, the World Trade Organization, Organization for Security and Co-operation in Europe, Organization for the Prohibition of Chemical Weapons, Organization of American States, and the Australia Group. History 112th century BC-37th century BC In this time, tribes discovered the island by crossing a land bridge. The Vicnoran Kingdom Controlled the island until the Brits took over. British colonization (1858-1902) In 1858, The British Empire took over the islands. The Brits let go of the island in 1902 after a peace treaty with tribes. 1902-1967 During this time, Screencold City and Central became territories of the United States. Line City became its own country. The Screencold and Line Tribal Zone was a part of the Vicnoran Kingdom at the time. Line City gave aid to Sentan and Vicnora during World War II. Line City was the only country not to be affected by the Great Depression. Sentan also failed to invade the islands. Screencold City, Central, and Line City unite under one country In 1967, Screencold City, Central, and Line City united to create the Island People’s Rpublic. This lasted for a short time because West El Kadsre would eventually take over the country. Vlokozu Union (1969-1989) A man called Michael Vlokozu took over the small islands in 1968. The Tribal Zone was taken over after the Last King of Vicnora (Hukina) passed away. In the early 80s, the islands were affected by Tentaclemaina. The small islands were a Vlokozuian state until it declared independence from Vlokozu Union the day after Michael Vlokozu was assassinated. It was the least poorest state in the union. The Island Union (1989-1991) After the Vlokozu Union no longer existed the short-lived Island Union was created. The Island Union government put David Hukina for arrest, but it never happened. It became Screencold and Line on December 31, 1991. There are some uncontacted tribes from Vicnora in the island of Line today. Gyönyörű Földünk Era: The militia group and its allies said they would invade it. The Screencold and Liner Government told the tribes to have weapons such blow darts, harpoons, arrows, and other weapons to kill the terrorists. The terrorists lost to the tribes. During this time, Gabor killed the 2nd president of the country, Larn Karnes, causing his son, Prince Karnes, to outrage and kill friends of Gabor with bombs and a minigun. He was president until 2008. killed several terroris aswell as killing a Team Crimson hacker with a shotgun to the head. Economy Money It has a GDP of US$5 trillion. It uses the viksmark as its currency. Tourism Tourists come from cruise ships and a land bridge from Vicnora. Media The TV channels are SCL, SCL2, SCL3, SCL4, SCL5, SCL Premiere, SCL Everywhere, SCL ETVKK, TVI and ZBC. SCL is owned by El TV Kadsre International. the logos use SF Old Republic as the font. The vicnoran language channel is SCL Vicnoran. People/Trends * Screencold and Line’s official language is English. * Screencold and Line’s regional language is Vicnoran and over 100+ Vicnoran tribal languages, due to its close proximity to Vicnora. * The life expectancy is 105. * It uses the same currency as Vicnora * It’s planning to join the UEKN. * It’s the smallest country in the El Kadsreian Islands, both in area and population. * It's the only country in the El Kadsreian Islands with no army. Vicnora and the are responsible for defense. * The drinking age is 17. * Its the only former Vlokozu state that is not apart of the United El Kadsreian Nations. * Its the country in the El Kadsreian Islands with the most languages. * Like most of the countries in the El Kadsreian Islands it uses Cignal and Freeview. * Its the most densely populated country in the El Kadsreian Islands. * Its the most densely populated country in North America and the The Americas. * Its the most densely populated country in the Western Hemisphere. * Law forbids the deportation of people facing the death penalty or any other criminal sentence in their home countries. The law was established in the early 1980's, when much of the Arab countries, Eastern Europe, Latin America, and Eastern and Southeastern Asia were under dictatorships - and unlike the Mexican equivalent of the law, criminals from democracies such as the United States are included rather than excluded. Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Screencold and Line Category:North America Category:Countries in North America Category:Fictional countries in North America Category:Christian-majority countries Category:Viknakaism-majority countries Category:Former Vlokozu States Category:El Kadsreian Islands Category:Articles under construction Category:Former British colonies